Dyskusja użytkownika:Pomocniczka
Witaj Witaj na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Pomocniczka. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 15:24, maj 25, 2012 Dyskusja: Proszę pisać w tym miejscu Dobry ci. Jestem Julia. : ) 123ViVa123 15:59, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, przeczytałam. : ) Znasz się na robieniu stron wiki? 123ViVa123 16:07, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Hej jestem twoim męskim imiennikiem , moge się zaqpisać do anime?-Wikcio4 16:08, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomagać. Już jakotakie doświadczenie mam. Mogę się zapisać do anime? 123ViVa123 16:10, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) A nie moge być głównym .Plis przyda ci się chłopak w głównych .Obiecuję będę uzupełniał profil Moge?Tak pro po to moje opowiadanie ^^-Wikcio4 16:15, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) kasuj, będę przywracać heh, nawet nie odpisujesz.. pokazujesz to co o tobie mówią Nie wiem oco ci chodzi. Dowiedziałam się, że to ty gdy napisaąłaś mi to w dyskusji. Pozatym jak mogę się ciebie czepiać, za założenie drugiego konta, skoro miałam Ev, a teraz jest ViVa? 123ViVa123 16:23, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) ev, to co innego, bo ty o tym mówiłaś, a ona to ukryła i starała się, aby nikt tego się nie dowiedział, a to jest nazywane oszustwem Ja nic nie przywracam, to Mika444, mogę być główną w anime? 123ViVa123 16:30, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) ok, to rób. 123ViVa123 16:33, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 123ViVa123 16:38, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) A mogę być z innego regiony? Kanto średnio mnie kręci. 123ViVa123 16:38, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, a mogę mieć 6? 123ViVa123 16:42, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Zapiszesz się do mojego opowiadania proszę Wbrew pozorom, to trochę średnio, że zmieniasz bo si się nudzi. Ja zmieniłam, bo gdy zakładałam konto to dałam nie taką nazwę jak chciałam. 123ViVa123 20:02, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Rysie są the best. Fajny, ale kiedy mój debiut? 123ViVa123 09:04, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Możesz już dodać Tympola, a jeśli możesz to dodać Lillipupa Iris i Cilana. : ) 123ViVa123 09:07, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) THX 123ViVa123 09:18, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Złapał Dwebbla, a jego rywalką jest Burgundy, która pojawi się dopiero w "Zemsta Znawczyni!" Spoko, jestem na bierząco. 123ViVa123 09:44, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Ja przerabiam obrazki, żeby Buneary Była shiny. 123ViVa123 10:12, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Wszystkie moje poki debiutują ze mną. Nie lubią balli. wyobrażam to sobie tak. Jedę na Grotleu X3 trzymając Piplupa i Buneary, a obok jest Monferno, bardzo zamytślony. Tego samego dnia uaktywni pożar podczas walki z Victorem (wodny typ) i ewoluuje. X3 123ViVa123 10:18, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze raz mówię: tak. Ale one ogólnie nienawidzą Balla i my zwykle kożystamy z Grotla. Nawet on jest zadowolony. 123ViVa123 10:22, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Poków? A to z czasem. Okaże się, że w Lab. Prof Juniper jest Excadrill Iris i w końcu będzie jej słuchał. 123ViVa123 10:27, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Wiem, Iris sie go wstydzi i temu go odesłała. 123ViVa123 10:30, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, ja robię Buneary. 123ViVa123 10:33, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Tą shiny z anime. Muszę ją przerobić. 123ViVa123 10:38, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam Do Mangi O Moim Regioni! Jak się zapisać? Naciskasz "Mój Region" na samym dole jest "Manga do regioonu" Wchodzisz i się zapisujesz, to proste! 123ViVa123 18:03, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Hej mam pytanie w jakim programie to zrobiłaś? jestem ciekaw a jak jest od tego jakaś trona to daj link 50px Odpowiesz mi na moje pytanie prosze-Wikcio4 09:48, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Hej mam pytanie w jakim programie to zrobiłaś? jestem ciekaw a jak jest od tego jakaś trona to daj link 50px to pytanie ---Wikcio4 09:59, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie te pytanie! Tylko pytanie brzmi: W jakim programie lub na jakiej stronbie zrobiłaś ten obrazek 50px-Wikcio4 10:08, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Ekhem! Na tej "Wikji" jest miejcę na tyjko jedną Wiktorię! xP Żart :) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]]Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif Możę zrobimy wspólne anime, co? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!''Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif To proszę regionik poaj :) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!''Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif Spoko Maroko xP, to ja zacznę robić stronę a ty się dopisz, ok? Użytkownik:Wiki Denkichu/Użytkownik:Pomocniczka/Wspólne Anime Tu masz link zapisz się w takim stylu jak ja. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 12:06, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok xP Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 12:20, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Idę zara na dodatkowe zajęcia angielskiego, potem wchodzę na chwilę na komputer idę z psem i znowy komputer xPZrobię dziśaj, i tak możesz robić też odcinki ;) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 12:24, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Jestem :P Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 13:59, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz co? Nie mam dziśaj weny... jutro zrobię obiecuję! dobrzę... Pierwsza opcja Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:04, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Jusz? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:22, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Dobry ci, mała przerwka w anime : ) ja muśeć zrobić postaci profile (na początek moich) 123ViVa123 13:57, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) A wiesz ty coś o mitach greckich? Możesz być córką Zeusa i jesteśmy kuzynkami. 123ViVa123 16:02, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Niech będzie, ale dodaj się. 123ViVa123 16:09, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Twoja postać musi mieś angielskie imię, a przynajmniej nie z polski, podaj je bo mnie potrzebne. Ok. 123ViVa123 16:16, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Witam jestem nie zdecydowany i mam do ciebie pytanie czy zrobić na forum pun szkołe pokemon (będą tam lekcje własne pokemony itd.) czy będziesz w to grała , czym więcej osób tym większe prawdopodobieństwo że utworze te forum . Jeżeli będziesz grał/a pisz na mojej dyskusji ,,tak pun" a jeżeli nie to napisz ,,nie pun"-Wikcio4 16:43, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki tobie to forum powstało http://www.szkola-unova.pun.pl/forums.php-[[Użytkownik:Wikcio4|Wikcio4]] 18:55, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki jeżeli chodzi o zapisy na ucznia to musisz się zapisać na formularzu a nie w poście :( (popraw prosze)-Wikcio4 19:25, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz być moderatorem to powiedz, ale nie pisz w niczyjej podróży, jeśli nim nie jesteś. !! 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:53, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Odpiszesz mi i sobie, plis! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:26, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Już! :3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:49, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:24, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Ale wiesz, żę w moim anime jesteś odpowiedzialna za swoją postać oraz Iris. Ja muszę sie zająć Asham, Jun i pewnie WIki też. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:54, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale w drugiej seri, będzie coś ciekawego, poza tym, temu właśnie dałam wam więcej poków, bo mam legendę (ja i Ash). 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:00, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Ponura i opiekuńcza. Patrz odcinek specjalny. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:03, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) I wszyscy happy, ale jak go nazwać? (odc) Może Psychika vs Mrok? Mój pomysł to taki na dłuższą metę. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:06, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do nowego anime?? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 21:14, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, chyba racja...szkoda : / 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:46, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Jusz. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:28, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) Zdobyłaś odznakę pioruna...100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:01, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) No cud, jest ktoś. Polecam Fairy Tail. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 06:23, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Anime? To też, ale ja miałam na myśli serial Ja już ten oglądam, tak szczerze to obejżałam więcej, ale tak wyszło, że tych nie. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 06:28, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 06:42, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Wszystko jest okey, ale...pisze sie Venipede - Whirlipede, że była jakaś ewo. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:33, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) pa...zmieniłam pierwsza. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:37, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Widziałam. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 05:58, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Nieźle. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:49, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać? Niech zgadnę, wiedziałaś, że o to zapytam? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:53, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, a mogą być trzy pokemony? Torchic, Minun i Plusle? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:58, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) No dobra...ale muszą być silni 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:00, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hej, jak mam się zapisać skoro mi żeś postać zwinęłą : ( 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:12, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Dawn...100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:15, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Wiesz, te tabelki to był mój wymysł... 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:37, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.... no dobra...., ale tylko w tym anime. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:40, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Okey, co myślisz o opowiadaniu? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:42, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Zaproponowałam jej, jest postacią drugoplanową. Jeśli chcesz możesz być też, lub rywalem? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:54, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Jest okey. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:01, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Oczekuję. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:05, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Okey, na początek możesz mieć dwa pokemny. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:09, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Kończę 6 rozdział. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:11, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Cześć, cześć i czołem pytasz skąd się wziołem. Jestem wesoły Romek na przedmieściach mam domek. ; ) Słyszałaś piosenkę o murzynkach? 4 małych murzynków, poszło do lasu po mech. Jednego zjadły wilki zostało tylko trzech itd. Ułożyłam zakończenie. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:55, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Niewiem dokładnie. Prawdopodobnie w ósmym, ale to nie zostało jeszcze potwierdzone XP 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:59, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) N-U-T-Y, to są NUTY, nie odznaki! 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:01, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Dla mnei i mojego regionu ma to spore znaczenie. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:04, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Mówię dla pewności. Czy przy następnym naszym spotkaniu w twoim anime mogę mieć jeszcze trzy inne pokemny (złapałam)?? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:07, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Rób następny. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:14, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Tak, uwaga! Moja postać przez 4 lata trenowała te dwa pokemony więc są one bardzo silne. Nie zapominaj! ; ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:16, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale czy mogą być one moimi niepokonanymi? Inne będzisz pokonywać, ale tych nie, okey? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:19, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) No dobra...a może moja postać była kiedy koordynatorką, tak jak Shui? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:23, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Już. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:30, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Widzę. Kieedy znów sięęę pojaaawięę??? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:41, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Przeczytałąm. To ile pokemonów mogę mieć przy następnym spotkaniu (nie liząc May i Plue'go)? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:47, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hej, co to to nie, to przecież moja postać złapie dwa pokemony. : ( 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:51, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Czy podczas walki Shuppet może ewoluować w Banette? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:59, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Tumanie, Plue (Plusle) to ON NIE ONA!!!! 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:50, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Już. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:54, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Oooo, ja chciałam Beautifly. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:58, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie lubię Dustoxa czy jak to się tam pisze. Zaklepuję Skitty --> Delcatty! 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:03, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) To nie fair : ( Jeśli chodzi o moje anime Unova, to gdybyś mi powiedziała jakiego pokemona chcesz to mogłabyś złapać. Ale nie wiem co. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:06, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Będziemy podróżować po Kanto i Johto? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:10, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Widzę, no dobra...jak mus to mus. To ja chcę (tyczy się tylko Hoenn): Absola i Electrike --> Manectric 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:15, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hj, nie bdziesz mnie wyprzedzać. Ty zdobywasz to ja też zdobywam, jstem rywalem, nie? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:18, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Grrr. Dobra niech ci tam będzie. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:21, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Jest okey... 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:24, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Cześć. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:44, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Zapomniałabym, chciałabym mieć (w przyszłości) Z Kanto: Jolteona, Vaporeona, Flareona, Z Johto: Espeona, Umbreon, Z Sinnoh: Glaceona, Leafeona i Czimchara -> Monferno -> Infernape, jeśli można. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:02, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) No. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:04, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Okey, okaże się że jesteś najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:10, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Powiedziałam, okey. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:16, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Hej mam pytanie moge się zapisać do twojego najnowszego anime chciałbym być N :) który z Unova przywędrował do Hoenn O.o Buahhaha (to mój dziki plan xD) a jak tak to moge na początek 2 pokemony i czy może być tylko 1 z Unova ( bo w końcu przywędrował z Unova ) Mi chodzi o to że chce po prostu uzupełniać jego strone .Nie chce być sobą tylko zwykłym N .Czemu nie przychodzisz na swoją wikię ?-Wikcio4 19:48, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Cześć, zapiszesz sie do mangi? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:33, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok.100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:36, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) A ty się zapisz. :| 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:51, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Dziekuje 100px Chciałaś mieć na startera Eevee, czy tylko dopasowałąś do 1 odcinka? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:05, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Okey. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:08, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Na razie mam początek (ciebie jeszcze nie ma). Zapiszę i możesz przeczytać. Moim zdaniem wyszedło okey. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:10, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) I co myślisz? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:24, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) TO MOŻNA ŁAPAĆ POKI Z SINNOH!? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:29, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Widzę. Czemu zawsze pomiędzy tobą, a mną jest remis? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:41, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie na ciebie wpadłam i przepraszam jak głupia X3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:43, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Ale ja jeszcze go nie zapisałam. Tylko to co już czytałaś. Dopiero zaczynamy walkę. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:52, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Czytałam, czytałam. Podczas walki zaatakujesz przyciąganiem, ale czeka cię przykra niespodzianka. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:54, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli mój Piko się w niej podkochuje, to Iva to on! O żesz, porobiło się. Nie, twoja Eevee zaatakuje Piko Przyciąganiem, ale nie powiem co się stanie, bo rozwalę cały efekt. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:01, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Napisałam VS Eevee! WOW, ale wyszło długawe...jak przeczytasz, to powiedz co o tym myślisz! : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:19, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Monia zapiszesz się do mojego anime regionu ? Proszę lubie gdy jesteś w moich anime :) Źle wyszło, że nic nie piszesz? TT^TT 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:35, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Czyli źle? TT^TT 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:39, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Nom ^^ tylko szkoda że przegrałem T_T no trudno następnym razem wygram .A i jeżeli chodzi o twoje anime chce aby wszystkie pokemony które mam (będę miał ) evoluowały do ostatecznej formy tzn. nie chodzi o to że muszą tylko chodzi o to że chciałbym żeby kiedyś tam kilka mi evo może nawet do ostatniej formy O.o i chciałbym najwięcej poków typu mrocznego,trującego i smoczego ale następnym pokemonem jakiego złapię to chciałbym trującego :) -Wikcio4 18:41, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki. Robię drugi. W trzecim PRAWDOPODOBNIE złapiesz pokemona. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:41, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Jakiego byś chciała (raczej złapiesz) pokemon? Mogą się powtarzać! 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:45, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie mam pojęcia jak wygląda shiny : ( Poza ty muszę kończyć, napisz mi jakieś 5/10 pokemonów jakie chcesz złapać, będę miała co jutro robić od rana. : ) Bay Bay. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:54, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) cześć. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 06:00, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Też chciałam samicę Pachirisu :| 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:38, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Okey, ale jak piszesz nową wiadomość, to oddzielaj to co piszesz, bo się wszystko zlewa. : ( 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:42, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) To trochę dziwne...nieważne, skończyłam VS Shinx. Zobacz sobie i powiedz co myślisz. : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:46, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) A możesz złapać od razu Monferno, Grotle i Primplupa (zapomniałam jak się pisze)? Bo ja chcę złapać Chimchara (w przyszłości Infernape), Piplupa (nie ewoluuje) i Turtwiga (oczywiście ewoluuje w Torterrę) : | 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:49, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) się pytałąm czy możesz złapać od razu w drugiej formie. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:53, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Czyli: Monferno i Grotle, złapiesz w drugiej formie, a Piplupa w pierwszej? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:55, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Zrozumiałam! 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:59, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) To teraz podaj imiona tych pokemonów : | 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:56, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie, napisałam odcinek. :| 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:02, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Też widziałam. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:05, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Tak, ale gra mi nie działa z/w dwie osoby piszą do mnie a ja chcę zrobić ten pokedex, a nawet nie zaczęłam (taki jeden obrazek) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:08, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Glameow'a w Unova Dexie nie widziałam, więc zrobiłam. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:20, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Gpgpg.jpg oooo, czemu to ja przgrałam? I jedna drobna uwaga, czemu wasze pokemony ewoluują co chwili, no trochę przy szybko. : P 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:38, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay jest, ale przegrałam co mnie smuci : ( Nieważne. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 11:55, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, a kiedy złapię jakiegoś pokemona? (błagam Glaceon, błagam Glaceon) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:00, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Żeby było. Nie chcę rzadnego Electrike. Mówiłam Electrivire, ale on też w Sinnoh, więc chcę Elekid -> Electabuz 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:35, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Ale ja nie chcę Electrike : ( 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:40, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) To tak: napisz mi jakie żywioły mają mieć twoje Smoki, jaka płeć i imię oraz wariant tu, jest lista żywiołów To byłam ja. I nnie można mieć wszystkich Smoków Jednego żyiwołu. Bo albo zajęte albo ktoś inny będzie chciał. I jak przesyłasz obrazki to tu musisz uzupełnić. 'Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 12:58, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz Ty robisz opis Smoków, ty decydujesz. Hmmm... Tak dokładnie to nie wiem, ale chyba w filmie. Film 1, będzie po 20 odcinku. Jak dobrze pójdzie będzie zamiesiąc lub póltora miesiąca. Może debiutujesz wcześniej, ale jeszcze zobaczę. Hej Monia może stworzymy razem anime? Nigdy nie miałem anime z nikim a jakoś ciebie chyba najbardziej lubie z wszystkich dziewczyn bo z chłopakiem wolałbym nie mieć anime , jak myślisz , jak napiszesz nie to się nie obraże :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:37, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok tylko musisz mi odpowiedzieć na moje pytania ok? Jakie wolisz anime takie tylko ze streszczeniem czy też z treścią?Po jakim regionie (ewentualnie inne jakie)?I tyle będę za około 15 min ... ale odpisz -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:43, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok czyli piszemy tylko streszczenie ... i najważniejsze wydarzenia , podróżujemy po sinnoh .Kiedy robimy anime? I będziemy odbydwoje pisać odcinki czy jak?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:57, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Odpiszesz na pytanie?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:03, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok to może się tak nazywa User:Pomocniczka/User:Wikcio4/Sinnoh co ty na to? Albo jednak nie ! będzie tak User:Pomocniczka/Sinnoh a dopiero na stronie napiszemy że to wspólne anime!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:06, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) A i jaką chcesz mieć profesje?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:09, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Zapisz się do naszego anime możesz być trenerką :)-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:24, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do anime? (ma się tempo) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:25, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Twojego i Wikcio4 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:28, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Ty bo ja zrobiłem to 50px Źle napisałaś Sinnoh ...-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:48, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Anime, Anime 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:41, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Uzupełnij Shui i Iris, jak możesz. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:45, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze płcie. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:50, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) XD do sześcianu XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:07, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Tak wychodzi. (weź też czasem wysycha mi inspiracja) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:19, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie mam pomysłu, nie powiedziałąś mi wcześniej co ty u licha chcesz, co ja miałam robić? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:22, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Hej. Sorki że tak długo było z tym Bulbasaurem, ale jakoś nie miałam za bardzo czasu go zrobić. Selene Jak tak bardzo chcesz to moge robić treści ale jak jest walka to moge napisać : Walka ... z ... ? bo nienawidze pisać walk...-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:33, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok ale gdzie to podać ? -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:17, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Moja piątka (ty też wybrałaś pięć bo nie wpisałaś Togepi) to: Chimchar->Infernape,Swinub->Mamoswine,Starly->Staraptor,Gible->Garchomp,Budew->Roserade :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:26, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie nie obraziłem możesz zrobić 5 odcinek a ja jutro zrobie 4 tylko w tym 5 nie pisz nic o pokemonie Kate bo ja go w 4 odc. ujawniam ^^-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:06, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) ćoś dawno żeśmy ze sobą nie pisały, nic się nie odzywasz...100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:16, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Okey, ale nie chcę, muszę się zająć anime, pomożesz mi? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:48, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli możesz to zrób stronę: Bianci, Dominiki i Misty jak możesz. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:51, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Ale chodzi mi o to by wszystko przygotować oprócz pokemonów, poza tym walczy w finale gdzie obrazek to Panpour, więc Panpour to jej pokemon. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:57, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Ale twój czy Misty? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:01, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) ok. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:05, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli możęsz zrób strony o swoich pokemonach, albo zmień te tabelki jak u rywali. : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:42, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem czy Mika444 będzie zadowolona...mogę być główną postacią?? X3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:47, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) No dobra. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:51, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) To link do mojej i Wiki Denkichu wiki. Jeśli chcesz to zobacz. Możesz być rywalem jeśli chcesz w anime : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:11, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) No dobra, ale wiesz, rywala przydałoby się poznać jak najwcześniej : | 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:14, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Okey, ale musisz mieć normalnego startera z Kanto, 1 poziomewolucyjny i narazie tylko 1 pokemon (starter) : | 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:18, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Może nie, też możesz mieć Squirtla. : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:21, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, ja robię stronę o Squirtlu Jun : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:24, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) A ty czytać umiesz? Przecież jak wół obok "Squirtle" jest Mogę mieć renamona? Bo już mam całą historię <ślicznie mruga> Plik:Plis.gif 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:32, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Moje narzędzia -> Kreator Motywu 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:32, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Thx wiem jaką chcę postać, Nene 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:35, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) jak patrzysz w monitor kompa to na dole jest pasek drugie to "Moje Narzędzia" najeżdżasz i naciska "Kreator Motywu" : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:39, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Mogę do tego Anime Digimon? Mam już wygląd i wybranego Digimona. Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 09:42, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) spoko, squirtle może na początek znać 3 ataki. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:45, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) widziałam, mój młody uczniu (XD) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 09:47, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) EJEJEJEJ! KTOŚ CI POZWOLIŁ ROBIĆ ANIME DIGIMON?! NAPISAŁAM ZAKAZ KOPIOWANIA POMYSŁU! NIE TA STRONA! SKASUJ, BO CIĘ ZGŁOSZĘ! przez cb każdy będzie sobie coś takiego robił! Nie chce być zapomniana więc nie zgadzam się! To jest strona POKEMONKI więc seria "digimon" jest już zajęta! Możesz sobie robić 1000 innych anime! Rozumiesz Pika?! Witaj, Mika mi zgłosiła, że skopiowałaś od niej pomysł na anime Digimon. Na tej wiki pierwsza miała go Mika i ma je jako jedyna, a skoro nie pozwala kopiować tego pomysłu, to nie kopiuj. Na tej stronie możesz robić anime pokemon, jednak anime Digimon to autorski pomysł miki i jest zastrzeżony prawami. Pozdrawiam - Administrator Trzcina08 Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:12, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) PS: Możesz je przenieść na wikię o digimonach. Jeżeli nie zastosujesz się do tego nakazu będę zmuszony je usunąć No wybacz, takie życie. Nie wszystko co chcemy, możemy mieć. Może się kiedyś dogadasz z miką i wtedy pozwoli ci mieć takie anime. Niestety na chwilę obecną jest to niemożliwe Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:05, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma problemu, cieszę się, że rozwiązaliśmy tę sprawę bezkonfliktowo ;) A skoro już rozmawiamy o anime to polecam Ci moje anime pokemon :D jeżeli chcesz, możesz w nim nawet wystąpić ;) TUTAJ MASZ LINKA :D Polecam Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:09, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Super ;) ale chyba wsadzę cię dopiero do Sinnoh. Chcesz być trenerką czy koordynatorką? Oraz jakie imię wybierasz. Potrzebny jest mi także wygląd postaci. Skąd chcesz pochodzić oraz pokemony na start. Możesz wybierać z Kanto, Johto i Sinnoh. I ja też chętnie się zapiszę do twojego anime Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08''' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:16, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Twoje Abry gotowe! Selene hej, bez urazy, albo zrobisz swoją postać w anime, albo cię wywalam na rywala. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:48, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) A strony pokemonów? Gdzie są? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:53, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Robię wszystkie po kolej. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:57, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do twojego "największego" anime? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:32, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Abra i Bulbasaur gotowe! Zapraszam :) dziękuje :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:03, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Bo został zbanowany... widzę że zasad też nie czytałąś :( Anime jest z Kanto ale Kanto jest połączone z Jotho więc na początek tylko 1 pokemon i to ma być starter z Kanto chyba że ktoś mnie się spyta na mojej dyskusji czy może innego pokemona (i jakiego...) Jak chcesz możesz się do głównych postaci zapisać ...-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:09, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok tylko eevee (ale nie pisz płci) i tu napisz jakie chcesz Party zrób to tak jak zrobili to inni-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:13, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Ale wiesz że musisz czytać anime i uzupełniać profil?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:21, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Nie możesz chceć tych samych pokemonów w Party co ja ty chcesz *Scyther *Electabuzz W czym ja chce *Scyther->Scizor *Elekid->Elektabuzz To ten sam gatunek pokemona musisz ich zmienić :( -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:50, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Tego jeszcze nie było!Zapraszam 1.Ok napisz mi na dyskusji jakiego chcesz startera (prawdziwego) ,np.Piplup,Squirtle 2.I wybierz jakiego tylko chcesz (oprócz legend i evo) poka typu trawiastego 3.A za sprawdzian dostałaś Caterpie -Dyrektor Wybierz sobie jaki chcesz kamień ewolucji-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 12:50, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Odpisz jakie chcesz nagrody na dyskusji jak najszybciej :) ---Wiktor (Pogadaj) 13:27, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Co robisz :3 ? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:36, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Zaczynam tabelki do pokemonów "Ja w Poke-Śiwecie" idzie nieźle, jestem przy Feraligatr, może zrobimy razem anime? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:40, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Okey :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:44, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Ty zawsze wchodzisz późnymi wieczorami? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:22, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) No tak trochę X3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:21, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Wcześniej miałam: Ev1234567890, zrobiłam nowe konto, bo mnie nazwa tak denerwowała. Więc, możesz zmienić. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 10:38, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, poczekam :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:46, lip 28, 2012 (UTC)